Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable and scented pad. More specifically the invention relates to disposable and scented pad that can be utilized with a mattress and a pillow, wherein the invention can be embedded with a fragrance, scent, aromatherapy oil, medicinal scents and/or essential oils in order to emit a pleasing scent therefrom to aid with sleep, relaxation and increased mood.
It can be quite difficult to get a good night sleep, individuals often use sleep aids in order to get rest. Others employ the use of candles in order to emit a pleasing scent, however candles can be dangerous if left unattended and sleep aids are not always safe alternatives to falling asleep. Further, having pleasing smelling sheets can be an essential aspect of one's home and one may resort to placing soaps on a pillow in order to provide a pleasing scent thereto. However, this can be ineffective and may only last for a short period of time.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to disposable and/or scented mattress pads. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to disposable and/or scented mattress pads. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Publication No. 2007/0094794 to Ellis discloses a scented disposable bed liner and pillow liner that provides a disposable sheet of non-woven fabric that is adapted to fit over a bed mattress, wherein the device can include a fragrant powder or liquid applied thereto. The present invention however, provides a scented and disposable pad comprising a plurality of layers and can be embedded with medicinal scents, such as menthol, among others.
U.S. Publication No. 2012/0227183 to Muskelly describes a disposable, scented and fitted mattress cover having a disposable substrate, wherein a fragrance can be applied to the substrate in order to emit a scent when secured to a mattress. The present invention however, can be utilized with a mattress as well as a pillow, whereby the user can place the invention beneath a pillow case in order to have greater access to the scent embedded therein.
U.S. Publication No. 2012/0209058 to Arasi discloses a therapeutic pillow having aromatic materials such as lavender, sandalwood and the like in order to relieve stress and elevate a person's mood while stimulating the brain and promoting relaxation. The present invention provides a pad having a plurality of layers including a waterproof layer, a gel layer, and a soft fabric layer in order to provide comfort to the individual while sleeping thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,430,764 to Peters discloses an herbal scented pillow for soothing the user, wherein the device provides herbal aromas. The user can place a scent emitting substance onto provided pouch member, wherein the pouch member can be secured inside the pillow portion. Still, the present invention provides a pad for a mattress or pillow having a plurality of layers, wherein at least one layer can be embedded with a fragrance.
U.S. Publication No. 2002/0095726 provides a scented bed linen that can emit a pleasant scent throughout a bedroom. The bed linen offers a plurality of pockets that can be affixed to the bed linen having odor emitting members inserted therein. However, the present invention provides a scented and disposable pad comprising a plurality of layers, wherein the user can place the invention onto various areas of a bed such as underneath a mattress, bed sheet or in between a pillow and a pillow cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,382,509 to Hellmuth allows for a permeable pillow case having filling therein, wherein the filling can be mixed herbs, oils, chamomile, and the like in order to aid the user in sleeping. The present invention however, can be utilized to promote relaxation and sleep by providing aromatherapy fragrances, oils and the like embedded within at least one of a plurality of layers of the invention.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. The above discussed devices do not provide for a disposable and scented pad comprising a plurality of layers that include a waterproof layer, a gel layer, fabric layer, and/or sponge layer. In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing disposable and/or scented mattress pad devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.